Le chemin : Drabbles
by Tenchi Manson
Summary: Série de drabbles basés sur les titres des chansons de Kyo.
1. Introduction

Petite présentation : C'est une double série de drabbles, sur Gundam Wing, se basant sur les titres des chansons de Kyo. Il y a plusieurs RelenaxHeero, mais pas seulement (faut savoir se diversifier ). Il y a donc 2 parties qui seront publiées en deux temps : Le chemin et 300 lésions. Le but était de faire un drabble par chanson, ce qui fait un total de... 23 mini textes que j'ai écrit entre mars 2006 et juillet 2007 (et oui, un peu plus d'un an). Le titre de la chanson devait apparaître au moins une fois dans le texte. Il y a une variante sur un seul drabble : **Sad day** que j'ai utilisé en français.  
Niveau genre, c'est plutôt romance, mais il y a aussi de l'humour (enfin j'espère…). Il y a des textes que je n'aime pas vraiment, et d'autres que j'adore. Certains sont inspirés de chansons (autres que Kyo), comme par exemple **Dans ma chair** (j'écoutais _Mon ennemie_ de Superbus) et **Tout envoyer en l'air** (et oui, à force d'écouter Indochine en boucle…).  
J'ai pré publié la totalité de ces textes sur mon blog (si vous voulez savoir dans quel ordre ils ont été écrits, c'est là qu'il faut aller, dans la rubrique Fanfictions - Drabble). Que dire d'autre à part :  
Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions.


	2. 1x01  Le chemin

Parce qu'elle avait compris que parfois l'amour n'était pas suffisant, Relena s'était fait une raison. Elle avait finalement accepté l'idée que l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis son adolescence pourrait ne jamais vivre auprès d'elle, malgré tous les sacrifices qu'elle consentirait à faire. Heero était trop sauvage, trop indépendant, trop persuadé de la mettre en danger s'il l'aimait à temps plein. Elle avait pourtant tout tenté, sans succès. Elle avait abandonné le jour où il avait fini par disparaître plusieurs mois, la fuyant. Elle avait cru l'avoir perdu à force d'insistance. Mais il avait fini par revenir. Elle avait alors compris… et accepté cette sorte de pacte silencieux. Les années passaient, chacun suivant un chemin parallèle à celui de l'autre, relié de temps en temps de ponts leur permettant d'assouvir leur passion de façon sporadique. Mais la jeune femme gardait secrètement l'espoir qu'un jour, leurs chemins respectifs deviendraient un chemin commun…


	3. 1x02 Je cours

**Je cours**. Tous les jours, depuis mon enfance, aussi loin que je me souvienne. Je cours pour fuir, pour m'évader, pour réfléchir, pour oublier, ou juste pour le simple plaisir de courir. Ca donne une impression de légèreté, de liberté, qui me fait si souvent défaut. Je vis à 100 à l'heure, évitant de m'arrêter pour ne pas m'attacher et souffrir. Enfin c'est ce qu'on dit de moi. Mais aujourd'hui, un sélectionneur olympique m'a proposé d'intégrer l'équipe marathonienne de la colonie L2, après m'avoir repéré lors d'une course de soutien aux Orphelins. Les premiers JO depuis des décennies… Historique ! Je ne vais pas rater cette occasion de faire parler de moi, non ! Et de montrer que parfois, courir ne sert pas toujours à fuir.


	4. 1x03 Dernière danse

Il se laissa aller à ses souvenirs…_  
La stupeur se mêlait à l'horreur, son ventre se serrait alors que la nausée montait à ses lèvres. Ses yeux bleus fixaient avec culpabilité la pauvre victime de son imprudence. Dans une _**_dernière danse_**_, dans les derniers soubresauts de vie qui convulsaient encore la petite forme sur le chemin de terre, la petite âme innocente succombait à l'acte d'inconscience. Pourtant elle l'avait prévenu, elle lui avait prédit ce qui allait arriver. Mais, têtu, il ne l'avait pas écouté et n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. Il le regrettait maintenant mais c'était trop tard. Il se baissa, recueillant dans ses bras le fragile être vivant qui venait de rendre son dernier soupir. Quand il arrive enfin à destination, ce fut le visage en larmes.  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!  
- Maman… j'ai désobéi… je l'avais mis dans le panier de mon vélo… mais il a sauté et…  
Sa mère le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler. Elle ne le grondait pas, ne lui assenait pas le culpabilisant « je te l'avais bien dit ». Elle se contentait de le serrer contre elle et d'attendre ses confessions qui vinrent ans un souffle.  
- J'ai… j'ai roulé sur Poppy…_  
Il avait pleuré pendant des jours, rongé par la culpabilité et le chagrin d'avoir causé la mort de son petit compagnon. Milliardo s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Sa première victime. Sa mère avait organisé des funérailles dignes d'un prince. Sa petite sœur l'avait câliné à longueur de journée et son père lui avait proposé de remplacer Poppy. Mais Milliardo, du haut de ses 5 ans, avait refusé tout net. Poppy le lapin nain était irremplaçable.


	5. 1x04 Tout envoyer en l'air

Il n'en revenait pas. Un des garçons les plus introvertis et taciturnes qu'il connaissait venait de lui rouler un palot furieusement torride devant des centaines de gens, dont leurs plus proches amis. Wufei était d'ailleurs bouche bée, la mâchoire quasiment décrochée.  
- Mais… pourquoi ?  
Deux yeux verts qui le fixent, la détermination et un brin de défi qui y brille…  
- Je veux vivre, être moi, enfin. Je ne veux rien regretter, tant pis si ça fait mal. Je ne veux pas chercher toute ma vie ce que j'ai sous les yeux, sacrifier jusqu'à mon âme juste pour être ce que les autres attendent, et ne choquer personne.  
Il s'approcha tout prêt, une main sur sa nuque, ses lèvres frôlant son oreille, murmurantes.  
- Moi je veux vivre encore plus fort, **tout envoyer en l'air**. Et toi ?  
Pour seule réponse, Quatre ferma les yeux et acquiesça, le cœur tremblant. Il attendait Trowa depuis si longtemps…


	6. 1x05 Chaque seconde

Elle le revoyait dans chacun de ses gestes, dans ses grands yeux curieux. Cet homme que tant d'autres avaient suivi les yeux fermés, car il possédait une aura particulière, un charisme qui aveuglait même la raison. Celui pour qui elle avait éprouvé une passion irraisonnée, suicidaire, destructrice qui l'avait mené à la folie. Pour lui elle avait accompli les pires actes et avait été prête à sacrifier jusqu'à sa vie après son intégrité et une partie de son humanité. A **chaque seconde** elle reconnaissait ses traits aristocratiques et racés, ses gestes, dans ceux de la petite fille. Cette fillette qu'elle aimait comme la sienne. A chaque seconde elle sentait son ombre à côté d'elle. A chaque seconde elle savait qu'elle ne l'oublierait jamais. Une absolue certitude qui s'imposait à chaque seconde. Elle n'en aimerait jamais un autre que Treize Kushrenada.


	7. 1x06 Comment te dire

Le sourire béat de Duo et les ricanements qu'il retenait à peine depuis vingt bonnes minutes commençaient sérieusement à taper sur les nerfs de Wufei. Alors il craqua.  
-QUOI ?!  
-Ben… **comment te dire**…  
-Essaie avec des mots ! Sujet, verbe, complément !!!  
-Ok. T'as du papier toilette collé sous ta chaussure.


	8. 1x07 Je saigne encore

-Meeeeeeeeeeerdeeeeeeee !!!!!!!!  
Hilde sursauta et manqua boire la tasse. Elle sortit tant bien que mal du bain où elle comatait depuis son retour du boulot et s'enroula dans son peignoir. Elle fonça encore dégoulinante vers la cuisine. Duo était penché au-dessus de l'évier.  
Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard de chien battu par-dessus son épaule.  
-Je voulais préparer le dîner mais je suis pas doué… je meurs…  
Il lui tendit un doigt ensanglanté.  
-Regarde, je saigne !  
Hilde se pencha et plissa les yeux.  
-C'est une petite coupure de rien du tout. Un pansement suffira.  
-Oui, mais **je saigne**… **encore**… une vraie hémorragie…  
-Et avec un bisous ?  
La mine boudeuse de Duo s'éclaira aussitôt.  
-Plutôt un câlin !


	9. 1x08 Je te vends mon âme

- Bon, ok. Voilà le marché : **je te vends mon âme** contre un conseil.  
- Wow ! Comme tu y vas ! Me vendre ton âme ?! C'est pas catholique comme marché. Ca frise même carrément l'indécence !  
- N'exagère pas non plus.  
- Ben, disons que l'expression « je te vends mon âme », ça sonne un peu romantique - un peu trop à mon goût d'ailleurs - voire érotique, et que tu ne m'intéresses pas vraiment dans ce sens !  
- Baka !  
- Expression unanimement reprise... Certains déteignent sur d'autres, à ce que je vois.  
- Un peu de sérieux, s'il te plaît. La situation EST sérieuse !  
- Ben, pour que tu en sois à me faire des propositions indécentes comme me vendre ton âme, tu dois être au pied du mur et à court de solutions. Ca doit être grave en effet. Raconte.  
- J'ai besoin de conseils en... relations amoureuses.  
- ...  
- Je voudrais séduire... quelqu'un.  
- Ah d'accord. Et qui ?  
- A ton avis ?  
- J'ai pas d'avis ! Je savais même pas que tu t'intéressais à quelqu'un ! T'es tellement pudique sur le sujet. J'ai beau fureter à droite à gauche, nada ! Je trouve jamais rien ! T'es pire qu'une loutre d'Europe...  
- ...  
- Ok. Le nom de cette gentille personne contre mes légendaires conseils. Et tu gardes ton âme !  
- ...  
- Quatre ! J'ai pas toute la journée, alors décide-toi !  
Le jeune homme devint très rouge, les mots semblant refuser de sortir. Et d'un coup, il avoua.  
- Dorothy !  
La surprise fut si violente que Duo tomba en catalepsie pendant plusieurs jours. Wufei félicita Quatre : il avait découvert un moyen imparable de faire taire cet insupportable Américain bavard.


	10. 1x09 Pardonné

Roulée en boule dans sa couette comme un chaton, elle laissait libre court à ses larmes. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il soit si blessant ? A chaque fois qu'elle pensait avoir avancé d'un pas dans leur relation, il reculait de deux. Ca devenait cauchemardesque. Elle savait avoir commis des erreurs par le passé. Elle s'en voulait toujours autant, des années après, quoiqu'il puisse en penser. Mais à l'époque, elle ne voyait pas d'autres choix. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire croire à son amour pour la punir ensuite de l'aimer. Elle ne le supportait plus. Elle avait atteint les limites du supportable. Pourquoi l'avait-il cherchée après la guerre… Elle était endormie quand on sonna à la porte. Les yeux rougis par les larmes, elle ouvrit pour se retrouver face à lui, version « chien mouillé ». Il dégoulinait littéralement à cause de la pluie battante.  
-Qu'est-ce que…  
Trowa saisit la main de Midi Une et l'attira contre lui sans un mot. Il n'aimait pas la faire pleurer. Il détestait ça. Mais à chaque fois, il laissait échapper des paroles qu'il regrettait immédiatement. Chaque fois il la blessait. Et ça effaçait tous les bons moments passés ensemble.  
-Pardon.  
Et comme à chaque fois, il fut **pardonné**. Parce qu'elle l'aimait. Parce qu'il l'aimait. Parce qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls chacun de leur côté. Parce qu'ensemble ils devenaient une famille. Parce qu'ils savaient au fond d'eux que parfois aimer était douloureux. Ils restèrent longtemps enlacés sous la pluie, comme si elle pouvait tout effacer de ses flots diluviens.


	11. 1x10 Sur nos lèvres

- Le mensonge **sur nos lèvres**, la honte sur nos visages. Jusqu'à quand Milliardo ? Jusqu'à quand devrons-nous être des fantômes, des morts-vivants ? J'en ai assez… J'ai envie de vivre. Je ne veux plus m'auto flageller pour mes erreurs passées. Je veux les apprivoiser. J'ai commis des horreurs au nom d'une guerre stupide. Mais je suis toujours en vie, contrairement à des milliers d'autres !  
- Noin, je…  
- Non ! Laisse-moi finir pour une fois ! J'ai perdu des amis, et j'estime avoir suffisamment pleuré pour eux. Je veux leur rendre hommage à présent, en honorant cette vie qui m'a été donnée. Nous ne pouvons pas éternellement regarder en arrière. TU ne peux pas éternellement rester tourné vers le passé. S'il te plaît, Milliardo. Réapprenons à vivre, ensemble. D'autres l'ont fait. Pourquoi pas nous ?  
- Je ne le mérite pas, Noin. Tout simplement.  
- C'est idiot.  
- Je ne m'en sens pas la force...  
La jeune femme plaqua sa bouche contre celle de Milliardo.  
- La force, je te la communiquerai. Remplaçons le goût de la mort sur nos lèvres par celui de nos baisers. Il paraît que l'amour guérit tout. Alors arrêtons de nous punir d'être toujours en vie.


	12. 1x11 Tout reste à faire

« Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs,  
Je suis heureuse de vous annoncer que depuis quelques minutes à peine, la Paix est devenue officielle. La guerre entre la Terre et les colonies, qui durait depuis plusieurs décennies, a pris fin avec la signature du traité de Newport City. La Ministre des Affaires Etrangères, Relena Peacecraft a bien évidemment participé à cette signature historique. Son implication héroïque et décisive dans le conflit restera gravé dans nos mémoires et les livres d'histoire de nos enfants. Les nations du monde entier fêteront ce soir à n'en pas douter, cette grande victoire, clamant leur joie jusque dans les rues. Et comme vous pouvez le voir sur vos écrans, les festivités ont déjà commencé !  
Mais comme l'a si justement rappelé Mademoiselle Peacecraft lors de son discours, **tout reste à faire**. »


End file.
